1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing processing of outputting an image, e.g., an MFP, a method for controlling the apparatus, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the widespread use of image forming apparatuses which have different functions of copying, scanning, faxing, and document server. Such an image forming apparatus is generally called a “multifunction device” or a “Multi-Functional Peripheral (MFP)”.
The image forming apparatus is installed in a corporation, a government office, or a school, and is shared by users. Confidential information is sometimes handled by the image forming apparatus.
With this being the situation, according to conventional technologies, the image forming apparatus is locked, and only a user who is allowed to log into the image forming apparatus is given a permission to use the same.
In order for the user to log into the image forming apparatus, the user operates a touch-sensitive panel display of the image forming apparatus to enter his/her user code and password. Alternatively, the user causes a card reader of the image forming apparatus to read a card where his/her user code is recorded to enter his/her user code.
The image forming apparatus verifies the user code and so on entered by the user. When the user verification is successful, the user is permitted to log into the image forming apparatus. This enables the user to use the image forming apparatus.
The user sometimes moves from the installation site of the image forming apparatus temporarily before work by the image forming apparatus is completely finished. In such a case, leaving the image forming apparatus available to anybody is not preferable for security reasons.
In view of this, some technologies have been proposed. According to one of the conventional technologies, a CPU authenticates a user corresponding to an input user ID and password of the user by comparing the input user ID and password of the user with user information including user IDs and passwords of respective users. The CPU detects that an authenticated user has left an image forming device on the basis of detection signals by a human sensor, and when detecting that the authenticated user has left the image forming device, cancels an authentication state of the authenticated user. (English Abstract of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-045315).
According to another one of the conventional technologies, reauthentication necessity information, which represents whether or not reauthentication is needed in printing, is prepared in list information of print data, and if the print data selected by a user needs reauthentication, the reauthentication is requested from the user who logs in the printer (English Abstract of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-058902).
The conventional technologies can improve the security. For the improvement in security, however, it is necessary to increase the number of times of authentication to be performed.
This increases the number of times of operation by a user, which affects the user-friendliness of the image forming apparatus.